The Lukewarm
by Yersinia Plague
Summary: Reno x Rude 'The boy's become good at wrapping people around his baby finger'


**Tit****le:**The Lukewarm  
**Author: **Blind Destruction  
**Rating:**'M' for sexual relations  
**Pairing: **Reno/Rude  
**Disclaimer:**Reno, Rude and Tseng belong to Square Enix. The title belongs to the song "2 2=5 (The Lukewarm)" from Radiohead.

* * *

**The Lukewarm**

It's a bullshit smile and they both know it. This isn't the first time he's seen it, and Rude knows it won't be the last, so he just rolls his eyes beneath his heavy sunglasses and keeps walking. "Tseng told you-"

"I know what Tseng told me. But, come _on_, yo. How are you ever going to have any fun if you spend all your time listening to Tseng?" He's walking with that loose strut, EMR slung over his shoulder, and he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. But it's that shitty smile that gets him. That shit-eating_grin_, and all Reno does is eat shit.

"They were Rufus' orders." Rude says again, almost like he's insisting in that toneless, apathetic voice of his. And Reno just shrugs it off, the EMR bouncing on his shoulder as he rolls his eyes and stops walking.

"Lighten up, Rude. No one's going to know it was us. And _besides_, what's going to happen if they do find out? Let it _go_." The Turk stops walking and turns, looking back at his partner and shakes his head. He's not smiling, but then again, Rude doesn't have the palette for shit. Reno taps his EMR on his shoulder, the dull sound of metal hitting fabric hitting flesh echoes through the small, deserted alley. Rude's only response to Reno's impatience is to turn back around and continue walking, ignoring the echo of footsteps on rapid footsteps on approaching footsteps.

"You're not mad, are you?" Reno asks, his arm latching onto Rude's, and Rude notices that the EMR's switched hands. It's promising, at least that's a start, but when he turns to look at Reno he notices that, though the grin has faded somewhat, it's still there, etched permanently into his face.

Rude shrugs, freeing himself from Reno's arm, saying, "Tseng told you not to."

"Oh, fuck Tseng!" The red head says in exasperation. Or maybe he yells it. The walls are strangely repetitive today.  
"He won't know, come _onnnn_, Rude." The voice keeps coming, but Rude can still hear the smile in his voice, so he doesn't turn around, and keeps walking. He's only lasted with him this long because he's always known never to take him seriously when he's shitting.

Rude keeps walking, and Reno stops complaining. He can't hear his voice anymore, but that's okay. When the fucker decided to take things seriously, then they'd see where things went. _When_ being the keyword.

He walks for a bit, mind straying before he notices that the echoes are only giving him one pair, on top of one pair on top of one pair on top of one pair, but there's no second pair to repeat. The Turk turns around, (repeat again) and comes face to face with his partner. Close enough, anyway, for Rude to wonder when Reno had become so good at sneaking up on him. He doesn't have time to ask, or to say anything really, because his partner's already trying to lure out his forgiveness, his approval.

Reno has this all figured out - everything, to the last straw. The boy's become good at wrapping people around his baby finger, and there's enough room on there for Rude to be more tightly woven.

Reno's tongue is poking into his own before he can say 'no', and before he's even had time to come up with the right word, the red head already has his own hand wrapped around Rude's larger one, and is rubbing it against his own crotch, moving Rude's larger hand up and down and up and down the front of Reno's pants. It's a place Rude's hand is familiar with because he's forgiven him (let him get off on his own shit), more than once.

He's responding before he notices it, and it's by this point that he's got his partner against the alley wall. The echo stops for a moment and his partner leans upwards, tongue flicking out to lick at his ear and he whispers, "Touch me."

Rude can feel himself swelling up, the tongue still there, and the whisper comes again and Rude's lost all control. "Fuck me."

Reno's pressed against the wall, (they've done this so many times before) his pants down at his ankles, his legs spread wide. Rude has his fingers stuck deep up Reno's ass in a position that doesn't allow him to see the red head's face, but he knows what it's like. As long as he's tried, he's never been able to keep _that_ expression on his face during sex. Maybe that's why he's always let it get this far.

Rude pulls out his fingers, cups his hands firmly around Reno's waist and positions himself. It's not too hard, and it doesn't take very long for him to get into the right position.

It happens just as he's getting ready to enter Reno, pressing against him, when they go off.

A building, closer to the end of the alleyway, further away from them explodes. There's the initial explosion, and Rude stops, looking over at it, seeing the smoke in the sky already accumulating, the fire expanding and expanding in the distance.

There's a loud, high pitched whistle, and it cracks and bursts in the sky. A rain of color sparkles down, mixing with the smoke, mixing with the fire, and then there's another, and another, and Rude's distracted from the fireworks when Reno pushes back against him.

Rude pushes all the way in, and they establish their rhythm, the same rhythm they've had together for a long, long time. Rude can't remember anything before the rhythm, anything after the rhythm, and they fuck beneath the shower of fireworks in the sky.

Reno's got his hands on himself, stroking himself making loud moans, competing with the fireworks as he orgasms in his hands, tensing up and going limp as Rude finishes within him. Rude pulls out, and pulls up his pants quietly, his sunglasses having never left his face. He looks back up at the sky, the fireworks still falling, spotting color on the black, dark sky.

Reno's putting on his clothes next to him, and then he's on him again, arms wrapped around his neck, nuzzling the skin there letting out a low murmur.

"Tseng doesn't need to know."

And Rude just nods mutely in agreement.


End file.
